True Singer
by choxie-chan
Summary: DISCONTINUED: Amu goes to a classical concert, after the concert she gets inspired by the soprano at the finale of the concert, she wants to sing, but there's something Amu does not remember, she was a singer before, her passion for singing returns, Ikuto x Amu, Amuto
1. Chapter 1: Ave Maria

**True Singer**

Luna's note: hey everyone! Luna here! So I've decided to make a Amuto story (which doesn't start at ch.1 yet…lol) so, just a description, I do not own Shugo Chara as well, it it was then I should have made more amuto-ness lol, I hope you enjoy my first romance and amuto fanfic!.

**Chapter 1: "Ave Maria"**

_Ave Maria,_

_Ave Maria,_

_A….aaa, aaa….,_

_A…aaa, Ave Maria_

Luna's note: look for 'Ave Maria Caccini' at YouTube, there will be vids of the song

The song repeated but never has annoyed Amu, which stood surprised at a concert that her dad took her to see, Amu stood and heard the singer sing Guilio Caccini's Ave Maria in live, Amu had always thought that classicals are boring, but when she heard this concert, it surprised her, in mind of what the soprano was singing.

"So, did you like it" said Amu's dad

"well…yeah" said Amu, still hearing the singer

"would you li-"

"shh!" said Amu, covering her dad's mouth

"okay…" muffled Amu's dad

they both stood hearing the singer until the song had ended, when it completely did, the audience stood at a impressed applause, it was incredible, then the concert for the Friday night had ended with the stage lights on. When Amu and her dad were walking to the exit, Amu turned to her dad

"dad"

"yes Amu?" said her dad

"did you get into the song?"

"which song?"

"the one that was singing with the texts of…..ummmm…."

Amu suddenly remembers that she is carrying a concert booklet, where the order of the concert was written on, Amu looked and said,

"Ave Maria….by Cakini?"

"no almost, it's spelled 'Cachini', I hope" said Amu's dad

"hey, I'm glad you loved the concert!" said her dad

suddenly, her dad springs out

"oohoohoo!! Yay! My daughter Amu is finally into classics!! Yaaaayyy!!"

Amu stood at a serious pose but knows how her dad is.

_A few minutes later…_

"We're home!" shouted Amu by the door

"oh yes finally! There you are!" greeted Amu's mom

"yes! We are!" said Amu's dad

"so how was the concert Amu?" asked Amu's mom with a cute-ish attitude

"yeah it was good" said Amu with a calm seriousness tone

"oh! Amu really LOOOVED the finale!!, the Ave Maria by Caccini!!" Amu's dad sprang with glee

"o ey Amu-chan!" shouted Amu's baby sister, Ami, from upstairs before coming down to greet Amu

"YEY AMU-CHAN!" Ami hugged Amu tightly as she can

" Hey Ami! You're hugging very tight!" said Amu, letting her go from her gently

"so did you like the finale mostly Amu-chan?" asked Amu's mom

"yeah…" said Amu

Amu's mom sighs with a relaxed expression

"well, it's time for bed girls, let's go" said Amu's mom

"okay!!" said Ami

Amu says goodnight to everyone and goes to her bedroom, then Amu thinks of the song, and now, there was this feeling that she had never experienced before, singing the song as she could, but Amu has always thought that she wasn't perfect as singing, as Utau Hoshina was way off the charts that Amu.

'I think I'm going to sing" said Amu

Amu checks on her charas, Ran, Miki, and Su, which are sleeping peacefully

"I missed Amu singing" said Amu's mom downstairs to Amu's dad

"same here, that's why I wanted to bring her with me to see a few singers there" said Amu's dad

"hey, do you think…that maybe Amu…might regain her interest on singing again as before when she was little?" said Amu's mom

"I don't know, she was SO young when she was singing like an angel"

"I know, I know, I wonder what Amu is thinking now"

both of Amu's parents turn off the lights and go to bed.

well let's see what happens next at the next chapter, IF AT LEAST i have reviews! .

Luna (chibiwitch)


	2. Chapter 2: Flow, My Tears

**Luna's note**: Hey everyone! How are you guys? Also! Thank you for the first two people (and another 3 people for adding this fanfic to their story alerts!) arigato gosaimasu! (sry if I misspelled that…) okay so here it is! Chapter 2!!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA AS WELL!!

SIGNS:

" " talking

' ' thinking

"**…**" singing

_…_(italics) CD or any other person not in this fanfic singing

**Recap**: _"I missed Amu singing" said Amu's mom downstairs to Amu's dad_

"_same here, that's why I wanted to bring her with me to see a few singers there" said Amu's dad. "hey, do you think…that maybe Amu…might regain her interest on singing again as before when she was little?" said Amu's mom. "I don't know, she was SO young when she was singing like an angel". "I know, I know, I wonder what Amu is thinking now", both of Amu's parents turn off the lights and go to bed._

**Chapter 2: "Flow My Tears"**

_Flow, my tears, fall from your springs!_

Amu stood listening to one of her parent's CDs that had contained English Classics, still thinking of her strange feeling

'I'm not sure if I'll ever have the passion'

Amu sighs 'but, I feel that I want to and I do, it doesn't matter if I sing bad anyways'

_Where night's black bird her sad infamy sings,  
There let me live forlorn._

'wow, the singer there is getting me into the song, and her words, I mean, I can feel the song's sorrow…'

_Exiled for ever, let me mourn;_

'Guess I should try to sing with the song' Amu stands up from the living room's couch and sets herself to sing,

meanwhile

"hey stop it Su!"

"ah! Gomenasai!"

"Miki! She's trying to wake up just let her be!"

"sigh…" the three charas see Amu

"Oh! Amu-chan seems to be thinking of a new hobby!" said Ran

"oh! So cool!" said Su

"hmmm, wonder what's up with Amu" said Miki

_Down vain lights, shine you no more!  
No nights are dark enough for those  
That in despair their lost fortunes deplore._

"**Light doth but shame disclose.**" Amu starts singing

"**Never may my woes be relieved,  
Since pity is fled;  
And tears and sighs and groans my weary days  
Of all joys have deprived.**"

"ooooooohhh" the three charas stood surprised and are impressed that they can't stop hearing Amu sing.

"**From the highest spire of contentment  
My fortune is thrown;  
And fear and grief and pain for my deserts  
Are my hopes, since hope is gone.**"

"ah! Amu-chan has an incredible voice!" said Su

"Amu-chan, you've just found your other talent!" said Miki

"wow! She sounds like an angel singing at a dreamy place!" said Su

Ran was about to shout out, "Go Amu-cha-"

"SHUSH!!" "SHH!!" said Miki and Su at the same time.

"**Hark! you shadows that in darkness dwell,  
Learn to contemn light  
Happy, happy they that in hell  
Feel not the world's despite...**"

The song ends Then comes an applause by the charas

"Amu-chan! You we're awesome!" said Miki

"Amu-chan! Amu-chan!"

cheered Ran

"we're you all hearing me all this time?" said Amu

"yeah!" said the three charas in unison

"Amu! You should look for a music school!, or wait! No! maybe a job as a singer?, AHH! Too many!!" said Su

"Music School?" said Amu

"eh?" said Ran, Miki, and Su in unison

"but…I can't leave my job as a guardian you know…"

'oh god, this is going to be a tough choice…'

"Hey! I know you all are lying to me are you?!" Amu returns to her normal self

"EH?!" said the three charas in unison

"no no no! it's not that! We really REALLY love your singing!" Su panicked

"well…" said Amu, still serious

"no, a music school isn't a school like you go to Amu-chan!" said Miki

"huh?" said Amu

"a music school is a school you take after your school ends for the day, it has all the teachers, constructors, and they show you the tricks, tips and everything!, I think there's more…"

Amu gets into a thinking manner

"Amu-chan! I agree with Miki! They can help you improve your awesome voice than anything else Amu-chan!" said Su

"Yeah Amu-chan!" Ran cheered

"well…" said Amu

"anything else?" asked Miki

"eh….more than….better than….eh…." said Su

"better than that Hoshina Utau nya?" said another chara that came from nowhere

"GAAAAAH YORU!!" the three charas sprang out in shock

"What do you think you're doing here? What brings you here?!" Ran said scornfully at Yoru

'wait…could it be?-' Amu thought

"I've been here since Amu was singing nya, I beliv she's ganna be betta dan dat Utau, I betcha dat one nya" said Yoru, a chara from another person

"No! I'm not expecting to be better than Utau! How come you say that?!" Amu sprang out

"well okay, I jus beliv dat ur voice is waay betta dan Utau nya" said Yoru

"ey, betcha Ikuto wud wanna do a duet wit cha nya"

"WHA?!" said Amu and her three charas in unison

"H-H-H-WHY DO YOU SAY THAT?!" Amu said starkly

"eh" said Yoru

"well, did you come here because Ikuto's here?!" said Amu, feeling worse now

"no nya, I come alone too u kno nya" said Yoru

"oh I see" said Amu normally

"ey!, I kno a music skool dat's very veery easy to go an not dat far nya!, it teaches voice too u kno!" said Yoru, in a excited manner

"where?" said Amu and her three charas in unison

"heh, I'll tell ya" said Yoru

_minutes later…_

"so that's where it is?" Amu asks again to assure that Yoru's not lying

"yah nya! I told u many times nya!" said Yoru

"hee!" Yoru smiled in his own manner

"well guess im leavin, I cant worry Ikuto can I nya?"

"WELL SHOOO SHOOO!!" shouted Ran Yoru flies out of the window

"well see ya laters nya!" Yoru then leaves

'the music school, just 1 mile away from my school…hmmm' thought Amu

"Amu-chan! We're home!" Amu's parents and sister come back from work and picking up Ami from daycare, because Ami likes her teacher very much as a friend

"oh hey mom, dad, Ami-chan" said Amu

"Amu!" said her dad in a happy mood "yeah dad?"

" well…we, your mom and dad…want to talk to you about something…may we?"

"uh, sure!" said Amu

'what's going on here?' thought Amu

**_To be continued_**

Luna's Note: well how was it?, I hope you guys enjoyed it too! Till the next chap!

**Song**: "Flow, My Tears" by **John Dowland**


	3. Chapter 3: Nakayama Music School

Luna's Note: hey Luna's Note: hey! Here's another chap! Once again, thanks for the adding this fanfic to story alerts and the reviews! Arigato gozaimasu! Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara, this is a fanfic right?Recap: _"Amu!" said her dad in a happy mood, "yeah dad?", " well…we, your mom and dad…want to talk to you about something…may we?", "uh, sure!" said Amu, 'what's going on here?' thought Amu_

**Chapter 3: Nakayama Music School**

"Amu," said Amu's dad

"we've heard you sing yesterday, was that you singing Caccini's Ave Maria?" asked her dad

'darn they know…' thought Amu Luna's Note: what's not in the fanfic is that after ch.1 she sang sofly the Ave Maria by Caccini

"yeah that's true…" said Amu

"well, we've found this school, just one mile away from your school to there, it's really close" said Amu's dad

Amu's mom gives her the applications for signing up for the music school, the school's name is the **Nakayama Music School**

The applications contained the audition dates, and a tour of the music school

Amu became surprised at the fact that the music school was really incredible, with talented students and everything what public schools did not have

"well Amu?," said Amu's mom

"are you interested?"

Amu stood thinking for seconds and now came her response…

"yes"

"okay! Then let's read the applications!" Amu's dad sprang cheerfully

_hours later…_

Amu goes to her bedroom and goes to her bed to relax

"sigh!...it's all done now!" said Amu,

"I must first return the application, then they will assign me for an audition, and I must sing any song from any time periods Luna's Note: the music periods are Baroque, Classical, Romantic, etc., (except for pop and modern music) I wonder which one"

Amu now is starting to plan which song should she audition for, "sigh…" 'wait…isn't there a music store there? I should ask for the pieces, ah well I'll go tomorrow…I'm tired…'

Amu falls asleep

"Amu-chan?, Amu-chan?" Ran took a look at Amu, which she is now in a deep sleep

"hope that Yoru's not lying-desu!" said Su

"mmhmm" Miki agreed

"yawn I'm tired too, so let's get to bed" said Ran

_**To be continued…**_

Sorry for not updating on time! So here's chapter 4 coming up very soon! Plz review! Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4: Caro Mio Ben Part 1

**Luna's Note**: hello again! Again, thanks for all the reviews and adding this story to your story alerts. Thank you!, by the way, I must apologize about the Amuto (Ikuto x Amu) parts, it's not started yet cause Ikuto's not in yet! One sentence: **PATIENCE YE PEOPLE**. It'll show up soon after this chapter (or two) It's because, this is my very first romance fanfic (as I've said at ch.1) so anyways, here it is…chapter 4!

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own "Shugo Chara!" and it's characters, except for the girl at the music store!

* * *

**Recap**: _Amu now is starting to plan which song should she audition for, "sigh…" 'wait…isn't there a music store there? I should ask for the pieces, ah well I'll go tomorrow…I'm tired…'. Amu falls asleep. "Amu-chan?, Amu-chan?" Ran took a look at Amu, which she is now in a deep sleep. "hope that Yoru's not lying-desu!" said Su "mmhmm" Miki agreed. "yawn I'm tired too, so let's get to bed" said Ran._

**Chapter 4: "Caro Mio Ben" - Part 1  
**

_Next morning…_

Amu groans a bit then opens her eyes to wake up for a good morning, unfortunately when Amu looks at the clock…

"WAAH?!" Amu gets shocked of…

"IT'S 12 IN THE NOON! HOW STUPID OF-!"

"Amu-chan? Are you awake, if so can you please keep the noise down?" said Amu's mom, which she had sounded…..tired….

"eh?" Amu then looks at the time again

"eh?!" Amu gets a bit less shocked………It was…7 in the morning, and it's a Saturday…

"oh geez…" Amu lies down to her bed again, from relief

"Amu-chan!" shouted Ran

"wha…" Amu groaned

"don't we have to go to that music store close by? Because you need to look so you can choose a song!"

"she's right-desu!" said Su

"well okay let's go you three," said Amu, she gets up to get dressed

"yay! We're going to the music store!" cheered the three charas

"AND YA'LL BETTER NOT DO ANYTHING BAD THERE!!" Amu exploded with madness

"hai! Hai!" (yes! yes!)

**At the music store…**

"_hey stop that! Ya'll got to know that the boss won't like it!"_

"_sorry ya!"_

"_well ya gotta learn dud…"_

"um…hello?" Amu checked if anyone was in the store

"there are voices-desu…" said Su

"_like…gaah! How do I fix this?!"_

"_o gee…"_

"_JUST CHILL OUT YOU TWO!"_

"_gomenasai! I'm trying!"_

"_well pay attention yo…"_

"……_."_

Amu and the charas come into the store

"_Hello?"_

"_HEY DON'T TOUCH THAT!!"_

"_gaah! Sorry! Gomenasai!!"_

"_o no…"_

…………………………………

……………………………….

……………………………..

…………………………………….

…………………………………………

**BOOM!**

almost all of the music store has exploded, but luckily, there was just ashes around, but…

"cough! Cough! Cough!"

"cough!

"COUGH!"

what were the voices from?, there was one high school girl and with………2 charas along with her!

"eep" said the girl

"WAGH! SORRY! Ah ah I- eh- I didn't mean to do this racket! I swear I didn-"

"ehehehe! Don't worry I don't mind at all!" said Amu…trying to keep the ashes off

"ummm….well! that small keyboard I'm supposed to repair broke, so I had to repair it…until it broke again with just a TOUCH OF IT!!" the girl shouted again…at one of her charas

"gomene! It wasn't my intention!!" said the second chara

"ah, but ya touched it from curiosity girl, I mean, hey, curiosity kills the cat man…" said the first chara

"sigh" sighed the second chara

"ah! So!, do you need anything?" the girl asked with energetic energy

"ummm….I'm looking for 'Caro Mio Ben' something?"

"hmmm….AH! I so know this song! Here!" the girl starts looking for the song around the music store's libraries

"aha! Found it!, unfortunately…it's in a book of sets of arias called "G. Shrimmer's 24 Italian Songs & Arias" do you still want it?"

Amu stood thinking

"Amu-chan!, It has a selection of songs-desu!" Su advised

"yeah Amu-chan!" said Ran

"hey wait…are you applying for that music school?" said the girl

"what are you talking about?" asked Amu

"the Nakayama Music School isn't it?"

"eh?! How did you know?!"

"I'm currently a first year student!, vocal department!, after spring break goes my second year at that music school!"

"oh, and how is it there?"

"SO AWESOME! Oh em!, you mean how the school is?"

"yeah"

"oki doki!"

"…"

"ahem! so!, The Nakayama Music School has two departments!, the vocal department and the instrumental department, you know what I mean right?"

"mmhmm" Amu nodded

"and what the vocalists classes are Theory, Vocal Fundamentals, Choir, and the others are elective ensembles! Shall I tell you what they are?"

"okay"

"the electives are Chamber Vocal, Vocal Jazz, and Opera. Chamber Vocals is the most preferred class! But what's currently on top is…The Nakayama Popstars!"

"Nakayama Popstars…?"

"mmhmm! That ensemble makes songs of their own! And perform solos! That ensemble is also a Music Tech class, which teaches you how to record, edit and all that awesome stuff you do with technology! That ensemble is an upcoming celebrity group! And it's coming after spring break! The start of the year! Same as yours!"

"oh that's cool!" said Amu

"IT IS AMU-CHAN!" Ran cheered

"I'm gonna go for that esemble, but you have to audition for that esemble, but, for incoming first year students will be asked if interested by the judges, which will send you a letter about that!, for me as an already-in student, I got to audition for it in…2 weeks teeheehee!"

"wow! Are you serious?! Audition?!"

"for us!"

"oh"

"yep!"

"GO FOR IT AMU-CHAN!" cheered Amu's three charas

"that's gonna be for the students that are already in that school, upcoming second year students"

"EH?!" Amu and her charas yelled in surprise

Ran runs up to the girl

"how can she see us? Wait! Are you….from the EASTER COMPANY?!"

"HUH?! HEY! I'M NOT IN THAT IDIOTIC COMPANY AND I HAVE CHARAS THAT'S WHY!!"

"EHH?!" shouted Amu and her charas

"guys!" the girl called her two charas

"these are my charas, Mori and Pori!"

* * *

**CHARACTER INFO: **

**Mori** (rock/punk type) (is the first chara of the girl):

-two black rocker-like ponytails (hair color: almost dark black)

-evanescence-like black Lolita dress

-sky blue eyes

**Pori** (Pop/Contemporary/etc., but not classical type) (is the second chara of the girl):

-three light-silky ponytails (hair color: blonde, but not exactly like Utau) (two at each side and one behind her head)

-wears a white angel-like Lolita dress

- aqua blue eyes

* * *

"hey!" cheered Mori

"hi!" said Pori

"hello!" said Amu's charas

" . " said Pori

"well, this is Ran, the one in pink, this is Miki the one in blue and my last chara is Su which is in green" said Amu

"hey!" said the three charas in unison

"hey! If you aren't in the company, then why are you wearing that uniform?!" Ran asked in a serious tone….minutes later

the girl was wearing the same uniform as Utau was wearing for her high school

"I don't even know their workers for that company…I only know!!"

"know what?" Ran asked suspiciously

"………………."

Everyone stood quiet for a few minutes

"I only know that Utau's there…" suddenly, the girl turned back at Amu's charas

"hey! wait!" said Pori, worried about her owner

"Ran! I don't think she's in the company desu! And you've just hurt her!"

"Ran!...o my gosh…hey sorry that my chara asked a hard question, but did you know Utau once?"

"yeah…I did…" said the girl

"…….sorry for what had happened to the two of you…if something did happen…"

"hey! Sorry I shouldn't have asked! Sorry!" Ran panicked

"no…it's alright…"

"things like that happen, and it's in the past now, don't worry" said the girl

"oh okay…" said Ran

"teeheehee!"

"OO…" said Amu and her three charas in unison

"well, I've just said it's in the past! So! Well, let's go on! Lol" said the girl in happiness

"well okay I'll get the book" said Amu

"kay kay! It'll be 1299 yen!" (about 12.99)

"…………………………….."

"but! I'll get you a discount!, since the owner isn't here for a while, whenever she isn't here, I offer discounts! So then it'll be….."

the girl counts

"it'll just be 499 yen!" (about 4.99)

"okay!" Amu paid

"YAY!" the charas cheered

"It's also important to give discounts to very important books!" cheered the girl

"oh thanks!"

"no prob!" the girl winked

"oh by the way!, my name is Mizuki Ibuka!"

"Amu Hinamori!"

"thank you! Bye guys!" cried Amu's charas and Mizuki's charas in unison

"I'll see you at the audition good luck! If you have any questions, feel free to ask anytime okay?"

"okay thanks!" said Amu

"that was an interesting day-desu!" said Su

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

…SORRY AGAIN! Btw as I said, AMUTO WILL COME SOON! MWAHAHAHAA!


	5. Chapter 5: Caro Mio Ben Part 2

**Choxie (my name will be now Choxie!, I noticed there are many Luna's here!)'s Note**: Hi guys! I'm so...SO SORRY!, my computer has been crashed by idiotic viruses for long, so past yesterday I just had my computer back, but fortunately!, I've been writing the story down in a separate notebook! (GOOD JOB CHOXIE!) but I wrote up to Chapter 10, still not complete, but I will type down what I've wrote! Sorry for the wait, and thank you watches and for the reviews!, by the way here are some reviews that I will respond, here it is:

#1: "Why isn't Dia in there?":

At that date when that review was up I did NOT know ANYTHING about Amu's other chara, Dia! (GAH! Shugo Chara SPOILERS!) until I was watching the subbed episodes. So now I know what happened and stuff, thanks for telling me about Dia!, but unfortunately, she will appear in LATE chappies. So once again, thank you for reminding me about Dia!

#2: "Grammar is wrong, recheck it...":

I do not want to offend, but I believe I checked my grammar TWICE and believe that it is correct, but please if I mess up again, please tell me what did I do wrong with SPECIFIC DETAILS, please. Thanks.

Just...them...XD, so once again, SORRY, curse the viruses, and thank You So so sooo much for the reviews!! And the critique!, so...here it goes!... **Smexy Ikuto is up baby!!** (w00t! XD) Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own "Shugo Chara!" and it's characters, except for Mizuki Ibuka and her two charas, Mori and Puri (changed Pori to Puri)

**Recap**: _"oh by the way!, my name is Mizuki Ibuka!", "Amu Hinamori!", "thank you! Bye guys!", cried Amu's charas and Mizuki's charas in unison, "I'll see you at the audition good luck! If you have any questions, feel free to ask anytime okay?",_

"_okay thanks!" said Amu, "that was an interesting day-desu!" said Su_

* * *

**Chapter 5: "Caro Mio Ben" - Part 2**

Amu's parents left for a parent meeting regarding Ami, the plans to prepare her for school

**Two weeks later!**

'only 3 weeks for auditions….got the song learned now…phew!' Amu sighed

'now I need to look at the second song…'

Amu looks for the song in her aria book

'…why do they even ask for classical-typos….' Amu sighed and then laid down to bed.

"AMU-CHAN!!" shouted Ran

"GAAAH!! RAN!!" Amu jumped up.

"Come on! We should get some air from just practicing the song anyway!"

"Ran's right-desu!" Su appeared

Amu sighed "do you think?"

"hai!" (yes!) said Ran and Su

"**...AUDITION'S ONLY IN THREE WEEKS!! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO PREPARE FOR THE OTHER SONG...IN THREE DANG WEEKS??"**

Ran and Su get scared by her angriness (ehehehe...)

"Hey what happened up here guys" Miki appeared

"gaaaaaahhhhhhhh..." Ran and Su get frightened...(ohohoo!)

"oh...I know now..." Miki did a 'shocked' face

"so scary-desu!" said Su

"well..." Amu sighed

"..."

"I've got this song, perfectly" said Amu

"mmhmm!" said Amu's charas

"and I did the diction..."

"hai!"

"and, I just need to get the middle part memorized..."

"hai!!"

"..."

"..."

"well, I guess you're right guys, let's get a fresh break from this."

"YAY!" said Amu's charas in unison

"do you want to shop with me?"

"HAI!"

"come on, let's go!" said Amu

"YES!!" said Amu's charas in unison

Amu and her charas look around their local shopping center, they bought a lot of stuff like clothes, accessories, etc. when they stopped by for food, Amu decided to get an ice cream, but now the memory of Ikuto eating her chocolate ice cream, AND TADASE'S...

This time, she's got strawberry.

"It's so warm today!" Amu breathed through the calming air until...

lick...

"**GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH... I-I-I-I-I-I-IKUTO!!**" Amu stuttered and jumped 3 feet high.

"Yo" said Ikuto, suddenly smirking (kyaaaah!)

"Yo!" Yoru also arrived

"AGAIN?!" Amu is still shocked

"ah, I see, you're now eating strawberry ice cream, I see?" said Ikuto, in a very 'sexy' way

"s-s-stop being perverted you cat eared cosplayer!" said Amu

"what, can't I see the person I'm interested in?" said Ikuto

"eh..." Amu starts blushing tomato-stawberry red...(really blushing hard!)

"s-s-s-stop wooing me will you?!" Amu then turns to reality (aww Amu why?!)

"Like I've said" said Ikuto

"GAAH!" Amu shouts out

then for some minutes it becomes all quiet (crickets?)

"well...want some?" said Amu, still blushing...

"...sure" said Ikuto, his smirk becomes more...(sexy?...opa!)

'_WHY IN THE FREGGIN WORLD AM I DOING THIS?!'_ Amu shouted to herself in her thoughts"

lick

"Amu"

"Yeah?"

"why don't you eat ice cream with me like before?"

Amu's memory starts flashing back...

"_I'm going to eat your ice cream and Amu's" said Ikuto, smirking at his idea_

_and Tadase still getting jealous at the fact that Ikuto is making his jealous._

"will you?" said Ikuto

"huh?" Amu comes back to reality! (AMU! COME BACK TO EARTH!!)

"...are you thinking of something... perverted kid?"

"I'M NOT A KID!!...NEITHER A PERVERT!!" Amu jumps up angrily (uh oh!)

Ikuto then laughs softly

"okay! Okay!" said Amu, still blushing

Ikuto and Amu eat their ice cream together (KYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!)

Until...

"Ikuto! Where are you?, IKUTOOO!" said a voice

"darn it..." said Ikuto, their ice creams are already ready for a direct kiss, with just 2 more licks.

"what? Is it Utau?" Amu asked, already recognizing the voice.

"well, got to go" said Ikuto, now ashamed that their 'fluffiness' ended "later" Ikuto left

"Amu-chan!" said Ran, now appearing out of nowhere

"AAH!, oh, sorry Ran."

"You're parents are back home!, maybe we should go back now!" said Ran

"I agree-desu!" said Suu.

"Allright, let's leave!" said Amu

"YES!" said Ran, Miki and Suu, in unison

* * *

Choxie: mwahahaha...I fooled you didn't I? I lied!, not only Ikuto shows up..BUT AMUTO FLUFF!! MWAHAHAH!

Ikuto: finally! I show up!

Utau:... I didn't really show up...CHOXIE!

Choxie: okay okay! You're gonna show up soon!

Utau: YAY!

Amu: please Review!

_**To be continued…**_


End file.
